fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs Zombies: Kingdom Crossing
'''Plants vs. Zombies: Kingdom Crossing '''is a new entry in Plants vs. Zombies series that had Crossover with Super Mario Bros. that is avaliable Between Nintendo Switch and PlayStation 5, It is developed in-house at Popcap with Nintendo overseeing it. Plot The Game starts out with Crazy Dave who developed a Device that actually visits other Universe with Penny while saying "Hello, It is me, Crazy Dave, the leader of L.E.A.F.! WHY? BECAUSE I'm CRRRRRRAAAAAAZZZZY! but anyway, I have developed it after a decade that we usually spend a fight with Zomboss and his Zombies!" but suddenly, Dr. Zomboss, with his Zombies army showed up after Crazy Dave & L.E.A.F. made a announcement, they are trying to attack Penny with Crazy Dave's device but Crazy Dave & L.E.A.F. somehow made a escape with Penny to Super Mario Bros. Universe Mario is then shown that he is seen along with his Brother, Luigi in his house who happen to have their own mind until Toad shows up while telling him "Help! The Princess Is being kidnapped by Bowser!" but Mario is tired of this, as for Luigi said: "Why don't Princess Peach hire her own bodyguards to prevent Bowser from kidnapping ever again?!" Mario replied back with "Agreed, I don't think Bowser will like it." until Crazy Dave & L.E.A.F. from Plants vs. Zombies Universe Shows up with Penny while crashing through his house. Gameplay It is the same as Super Mario Bros. Platformer but with a RPG Element added to it Just with some twist: With Plants & Zombies Involved with Mario Characters being worked as a Allies and Enemy alike. Playable Characters * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Peashooter * Sunflower * Chomper * Wall-Nut * Cactus Non-Playable Characters * Rose (From PvZ Gw2 & PVZ Battle For Neighborville well as Plants vs. Zombies Heroes) * Kernal Corn (From PvZ GW2 and PvZ Battle For Neighborville) * Citron (From PvZ GW2 and PvZ Battle for Neighborville, has no relation to the Citron from PvZ2 ) * Crazy Dave * Dr. Zomboss (main antagonist of this game) * Bowser & Bowser Jr (Also both antagonist of this game) Enemies From Mario Universe: * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Dry Bones * Wiggler (Also turns red when angry) * Chargin' Chuck and the rest of Mario Enemies From Plants Vs. Zombies universe: * Basic Zombies * IMPS * Gargantuars * Scientists * Engineers * Foot Soldiers (from PvZ GW1 & PvZ GW2 and PvZ Battle For Neigborville) Trivia * This Game was originally to be in Xbox Series X Lineup but it was cancelled because of Popcap's decision with PlayStation 5 and Nintendo Switch + The Problem with Graphics. * This Game is non-canon to both series * This is first time Super Mario Bros. appeared on Competitor Console like PlayStation 5 since Donkey Kong was on Non-Nintendo consoles well as Donkey Kong Jr. + this is first time Plants vs. Zombies appeared on a Nintendo console since Nintendo DS well as DSIware. Gallery Plants vs. Zombies Kingdom Crossing for PlayStation 5.png Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:Non-Canon Category:Mario (series) Category:Plants vs. Zombies (series)